


You've ruined the mood

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, YouTube, handjobs, tw:food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan wakes up early and hungry and phil is still asleep *****TW: there is a food mention so just be safe im gonna put this here</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've ruined the mood

Dan woke up at the ungodly hour of 6 am 2 hours before the alarm would go off.

He looked to his side to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Dan let out a huff as he was now hungry for some pancakes and didn't want to make them himself. 

Dan then got an idea to get Phil up. It would be cruel but he would take care of Phil,he always did.

Dan sat up rolling onto his side looking at Phil. He had to admit he was beautiful sleeping like that but Dans hunger was more of importance right now.

He pulled down the covers revealing Phil in nothing but his boxers. Dan bit his lip while he trailed his fingers up and down the other man's chest. He then rolled on top of Phil straddling his thighs. 

He placed a wet lingering kiss to Phil's neck before slowly sucking on the skin biting it softly. Dan then trailed kisses all the way down Phil's body.

He started with his collar bones then he trailed down to one of his nipples, Dan wrapped his lips around it and started to suck earning a sleepy moan from Phil. Dan smirked moving further down his chest.

Dan finally got to the top of Phil's boxers kissing teasingly around the waist band slowly pulling them down. Dan pulled Phil's boxers half way off and started to lick and kiss around Phil's dick. He finally pulled them all the way down kissing up his thighs and then returning to Phil's cock. 

Dan gently lifted his dick pumping it slowly. He then kitten licked the top and Phil got startled immediately waking up. 

Dan looked up at Phil and took him in swallowing around his cock. "Fuck Dan what're you doing" Phil groaned tipping his head back as Dan bobbed his head up and down twisting his tongue around Phil's cock sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

Phil reached down threading his hands in dans hair roughly pulling him up making Dan choke on his cock. When Dan came off he had a string of spit connecting him to Phil's dick and puffy spit shined lips.

"Mm g'morning baby" Dan moaned his voice raw from having been sucking Phil's cock all morning. "Yeah that's one way to put it what's up with you this morning?" "Can't I just give my boyfriend a blow job in the morning what's so wrong with that?"

That turned Phil on and the words went straight to his cock. "Ugh nothing, fuck nothing" Phil groaned reaching down to pump his cock. "No let me get that" Dan swatted Phil's hand away replacing it with his.

"Fuck babe" Phil moaned as Dan pumped his hand up and down Phil's cock, increasing his speed trying to get him to the edge. "Mmm God Dan yeah" Dan flicked his thumb over the slit causing Phil to let out a choked moan "yeah yeah yeah baby fuck I'm so close keep going" 

Dan moved his face to whisper in Phil's ear his hand still working Phil.

"You know what I want Phil?" Dan whispered in a sultry voice "fuck tell me baby"

"I want you to get up out of this bed and make us some pancakes." 

Phil shot up out of bed "Dan! You did this so I would make you pancakes?!" "I'm lazy ok don't blame me"

"I hate you , you've ruined the mood!"  
"Nooo you love me make me pancakes"  
Dan whined pleading with Phil.

"I do love you I'll make you some special Phil pancakes if you finish me off"

"Of course" Dan said smashing his lips to Phil's and pushing him back onto the mattress. 

"And then pancakes?" Dan asking looking into Phil's eyes. "yes, baby and then pancakes"


End file.
